Aquello que nunca pasó
by levadura
Summary: TYL! Relatos torcidos sobre el pasado de los guardianes Vongola y como es imposible que escapen a su destino.


Published: 08-05-09, Updated: 08-05-09

**Aquello que nunca pasó**

TYL! Relatos inverosímiles de cómo los guardianes Vongola no pueden escapar a su destino.

**Disclaimer**: nada es mío, sólo el fic, _YAAAY_.

**Advertencias**: Muy sutiles avistamientos de shounenai/slash. PERO SÓLO SI TIENES GANAS Y ERES MUY FANGIRL, sino, no existen.

* * *

><p><em>"Ya que ése es mi Destino, ¡oh padre! ¿Por qué quieres impedir que se cumpla? ¿Por qué interponerte entre mi suerte y yo? ¿No sabes que cada criatura lleva atado al cuello su Destino?"<em>

884ª noche, Las mil y una noches.

**I.**

En un futuro, donde Tsunayoshi Sawada es un exitoso jefe de la mafia, donde nunca tuvieron que luchar con Millefiore y en el cual no destruyeron los anillos; en un futuro donde nunca murió, ni moriría hasta mucho tiempo después; quizás, piensa con su natural desconfianza, se respira más paz de la debida.

En una conversación casual con dos de sus guardianes, _quizás _tres, y con más de cuatro copas de vino en el estómago; entre insensatez e insensatez, se acordaron de la habilidad de Byakuran para tener contacto con todos sus futuros posibles.

Y se preguntaron qué habría sido de ellos de haber tenido otro pasado.

**1. Gokudera:**_ la mano derecha._

Si tu madre no hubiera muerto, Hayato, la vida te habría pintado distinta. Muy distinta. Seguramente vendrías en verano e invierno, en las temporadas de vacaciones largas, y te resguardarías en la casa materna, que sería limpia, amplia y fresca. Te gustaría salir a la calle, a la nieve, mirando aparadores, sin comprar nada; o al sol, para quitarte la carne blanca de la cara, de una vez por todas.

Te pasarías bien las tardes; quizás con menos comodidades que en Italia, pero con más libertades. A veces verías el noticiero nocturno mientras que el sol se oculta, en ese país donde nunca pasa nada, pero que para ti parece que todas las estrellas y todas las ilusiones, nacen.

Y comerías gelato importado (de su favorito), mientras que te toca una pieza en el piano. Quizás algo de Chopin (lo que acostumbra), algún juego sencillo de Philip Glass, quizás Debussy (para contentarte) o, una de esas piezas fáciles, cuando pocas ganas tienes, de Michael Nyman.

Luego, después de sonreír por un mes continuo, regresarías a Italia, por petición de ella; a vivir bien, comer bien, a educarte bien.

Porque sólo así _crecerías_.

Y con su adiós, su beso y su calidez, regresarías al propio centro dell'Inferno, con tu padre, tu madre postiza y la princesita mimada (del demonio). Ella te buscaría, porque entre la distancia sana de hombre trabajador que guarda su padre y la frialdad de mujer de abolengo de su madre, tú serías la única cosa viviente y afable: Hayato.

A Bianchi le encantaría cómo tocas el piano y a pesar de ser medios hermanos, ella te querría como un hermano entero. O como un hermano doble.

Tú ni siquiera la considerarías familia, ni siquiera _famiglia; _aún así la tolerarías y jugarías con ella a las comiditas (en reconocimiento a _su _Padre -casi nada _tuyo_- como agradeciendo su educación, su dinero invertido en ti; expresando plena gratitud por las vacaciones _encubiertas_ en la casa de tu madre, que es el mejor regalo de todos).

Dentro de toda la neurosis que se vive en una mansión de mafioso y tus constantes enfermedades (autoprovocados, gracias a la represión y los regaños inexplicables de _la mujer, la postiza_; pero indudablemente catalizados por los pasteles de lodo que te zampabas ante una extasiada niñita que te abrazaba asfixiante, como una de sus tantas muñecas descabezadas y quemadas) encontrarías al Doctor Shamal, el médico familiar y sería lo más cercano a un modelo paterno.

Divertido, fuerte y cariñoso. Se ríe, te escucha y se divierten mucho juntos. Es un respiro su presencia, su apoyo es un alivio. (A veces, cosa de la cual te arrepentirías después, te lo imaginarías junto con tu madre y pronto pintarías el hermoso e imposible cuadro de familia feliz que nunca podrían ser).

Gracias a él endurecerías, crecerías, madurarías. Gracias a él pelearías por lo que quieres. Podrías moldearte como un ser humano completo.

Podrías hablar con tu padre de frente.

Pero la única verdad es que, Hayato, te sentirías como servidumbre: te identificarías más con las criadas y sus sonrisas cómplices que con la vieja mujer de lengua viperina que ocupa el trono.

Al crecer sabrías tocar el piano como un maestro (_Tan talentoso como su madre_; Federica, una mucama morena, reconocería, y tú te sentirías tan orgulloso como un pavo real).

Tiempo después llegaría el día en que tendrías que entrar a la escuela secundaria y a pesar de las propuestas de _la postiza_, sobre un conservatorio de música en _quién sabe cuál lugar de Europa _muy alejado; o las de tu padre, sobre integrarte al _mundillo_ o al negocio _famigliar_; les expresas tus intenciones de independizarte.

Te vas a Japón y se acaba.

"_La mujer"_ lo aprueba. Está aliviada.

Aún no te has ido y Bianchi ya te extraña.

La muchacha lloraría en el aeropuerto, después de que hubieras subido al avión. Habría estado lagrimeando desde su abrazo, desde que le hubieras prometido, con el corazón en un puño, que podría visitarte cuando quisiera.

Pero la cosa no termina ahí. No.

Te enlistarías en la escuela: Nanimori, que no está ni tan lejos ni tan cerca de tu casa; que según la reputación popular es un poco más buena que mala.

Y ¡Oh, sorpresa!

¡Parece que la mafia te sigue a todos lados!

Conoces al que sería Vongola X. Es un chico tímido e inseguro. Te agrada, te recuerda a ti mismo hace algunos años. Pero lo que más te gusta de él son sus repentinos arranques de fogosidad, donde parece que la pasión le desborda por los ojos como fuego. Te encanta su oscuro talento para el liderazgo.

También tendrías el infortunio de toparte con Tomasso VIII (no tan importante como Vongola y muchísimo más molesto). Parece que Tsunayoshi Sawada no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué sucede con la mafia. _Un pequeño error de cálculo de otro Capo_, piensas, mientras que ves a su madre y no puedes más que tenerle cariño.

Por el momento, le tendrías mucha simpatía a Vongola X.

Siempre lo saludarías, luego te acercarías; hasta que un día te harías su amigo. Comerían juntos, harían tareas. Ambos evadirían, sin mucho éxito, los intentos del tutor de casa de Sawada para endurecerlos. Siempre estarían metidos en absurdas y estúpidas misiones.

A pesar de recordarte de cierto modo a tu vida en Italia, considerarías que toda esta locura vale la pena.

Un día, terrible, llegaría el ídolo de la escuela.

A él le intrigarías porque eres fuerte, decidido e italiano (como de importación) y él es un tipo curioso, que le fascinan los retos y los cambios.

Tú serías (tu amistad) como un desafío.

Tú no le negarías el contacto, aunque en realidad te interesaría poco.

En uno de esos días, en los cuales él te invitaría casualmente a salir, conocerías a su padre. Él, un día que no recordaría después, se encontraría con tu madre.

Comerían sushi, mientras él te habla de bateo, pitcheo y bolas nulas; o comerían gelato, mientras que tú le explicarías la belleza y melancolía de Beethoven.

Serían buenos amigos rápidamente (para tu pesar, y quizás para el suyo) mientras que toda esa paz; antes que empezara la demencia, por la cual huiste de la casa paterna; durara.

Entonces serían también rivales. Y Tsuna-san dejaría de ser tu mejor amigo, temporalmente, para convertirse en el Décimo. Tú tomarías el rol que se te ha concedido: guardián de la tormenta.

No antes. Antes sería solamente Tsuna-san.

Llevarías _esta responsabilidad_, pero no a regañadientes, para tu propio desconcierto. Quizás porque _se lo debes_, pero nunca porque lo desees. Tsuna estaría desorientado, a ciegas. En otro caso, se enfrentaría al monstruo sin armas.

Tú, por otro lado, habrías sido educado para _esto._ Creciste como mafioso, sabes qué es, sabes para qué es.

_Eres_ su mano derecha. Porque eres el único que conoce al monstruo, que no ignora a lo que se enfrentan. _Y se lo debes_.

A pesar de que Yamamoto contiende, juguetonamente, por tu puesto, para ti es como una pieza que tus dedos intuitivamente recorren sobre las teclas del piano. Simplemente fluye, sabes tu lugar. Tú le contestas para no dejarle con la palabra en la boca. Él no tendría ni idea. El instinto asesino que Reborn le reconoce nunca sería suficiente.

Entonces llegarías a la casa de tu madre y la besarías. Te disculparías.

"Okaasan" le murmurarías en japonés "Ti amo" y luego en italiano. Y ella comprendería. Nunca serías músico y te debes a la mafia (y no a Tsuna, como pensaste en principio), que también es parte de ti, de tu sangre. ¡Cosa estúpida intentar negar lo que eres!

Al principio no lo comprenderías.

Esto de la mafia, el enfrentamiento contra Varia, sería como el primer cigarrillo que juras será el último; pero, como bien sabes, luego vendría el segundo, el tercero, el quinto y luego tu segunda cajetilla.

Si así hubiera sido tu vida, Hayato, habrías tenido muchas novias, quizás más de tres. Japonesas, por supuesto. Ninguna la Yamato Nadeshiko, pero todas recatadas, listas agradables. Siempre estarías buscando, inconscientemente, que se parezcan lo más posible a tu madre. Como para Yamamoto, tú serías para ellas una delicia exótica que habla japonés sin errores, pero que con enormes ojos verdes las observas tras el marco de tus gafas.

Entonces, un día, te encontrarías con Dino y él, como todo buen cabecilla de _famiglia_, te reconocería, te saludaría y te preguntaría por Bianchi.

Para él se supone que tu madre no existe: eres el educando del Doctor Shamal, hermano de Bianchi Scorpione, la de la cocina venenosa, hijo del Don y la Doña de una de las tantas _famiglias_ que tiene que recordar.

Aún así, es considerado contigo, habla en japonés y no te da la mano, hace reverencia. Se lo agradeces silenciosamente.

Tsuna-san (el décimo), Sasagawa-sempai (cabeza de césped) y Yamamoto-baka (el nerd de béisbol), para ti son como la reafirmación de que perteneces ahí. Su relación lo es todo para ti.

Pero la casualidad de que ellos sean tu nueva _famiglia_, es como la confirmación de que no puedes ni huir, ni esconderte de _tu otra parte_.

Porque _estas dos cosas_, son lo que eres.

Que tu dualidad te acompañe (como ha hecho siempre).

Te pondrías el crucifijo, tomarías una nueva cajetilla y saldrías con pólvora embutida en cada dobladillo de tu saco; para luchar en contra de Belphegor.

En esos instantes te sentirías feliz, completo.

Porque eres un Vongola.


End file.
